Many examples exist of gel or foams that are used to reduce and/or absorb vibration or impact to various areas of the body. One such example is in the use of shock absorbing or cushioning materials in gloves, such as cycling gloves. While riding, cyclists experience the transmission of vibration and shock through their palms to their wrists, elbows, and shoulders. The constant set of vibrations caused by imperfections in the road have created a need for a glove which will absorb shock and vibration both to protect the cyclist from injury, and to make riding more pleasant.
Various types of cushioning materials have been used to provide cushioning in gloves. Examples of such cushioning materials include, but are not limited to, foamed plastics such as polyurethane foams and elastomeric polymer gels. In some instances, the foamed or gel cushioning materials are placed between other textile layers of the glove in specific areas to absorb impact. The materials may be used across a wide region of the glove, or they may be used in selected regions where impact is thought to be concentrated. In some cases, the use of gel or foam in selected and distinct areas can create a more flexible glove structure than if these cushioning materials were used in a larger format. The use of thick cushioning materials combined with multiple textile or leather layers in a glove can sometimes create a glove which is bulky or stiff.
In the case of bicycling gloves, it is in many cases undesirable for the user to have gloves covering their entire hands due to discomfort of generated heat as well as the desire to have as much dexterity in the fingers as possible for shifting gears, braking and the like. Thus, in many cases, gloves will be fabricated with a light-weight stretchable fabric on the back side of the hand (i.e. the non-impact side) and all of the cushioning focused in pads on the palm of the hand. In some cases, the fabric layers used on the non-impact side of the glove can be extremely lightweight or be made from open meshes to allow maximum breathability and dexterity. In addition, most warm weather bicycle gloves are fabricated without covering the fingers, to allow dexterity and movement of the fingers without interference.